


i like the way he smells

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar Being an Idiot, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Post-Canon, Sorry for my bad english, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: basically mason and liam being the best friends ever, mason being the best person in the world and liam being a little confuse about him and theothe usual
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	i like the way he smells

**Author's Note:**

> first post in here so maybe i'm a little nervous hehe
> 
> i make some parallels with gallavich and friends bc i love them too

Liam stuck another popcorn in his mouth as the Friends episode began on the screen and let out a laugh when Mason threw himself on the couch, putting an absurd amount of candy between them. After the war against the hunters and Anuk-Ite, the two boys had decided that at least once a week they would have a normal day.

“Don't laugh, you idiot.” Mason said, looking at it as if it were obvious. “These are necessary resources.”

Liam shrugged, as if he'd agreed to his friend's sentence. Mason rolled his eyes as he threw a jujube in his face.

“Very slow” Mason said and Liam snorted when he couldn't catch the candy with his mouth. “Maybe next time.”

The beta stretched the bucket of popcorn towards his friend and Mason took it out of his hand, making he laugh. Liam moved his gaze to the screen, watching Phoebe's discovering about Chandler and Monica. He choked when he realized that it looked a lot like his friend had found out about him and Theo.

And Mason probably seemed to think that too because he ended up laughing extremely loudly, making Liam shrug his shoulders. He might hear an "I'm sorry," Mason said it, but he didn't seem very sincere as he kept laughing. Liam tried to get serious, but eventually gave in to the sounds his friend made, causing even more laughter. He remembered exactly the moment, as both Theo and Mason made a point of reminding him every day how distracted he is.

Since it was his distraction's fault - Liam blamed Theo for it, since he had his mouth around the beta's neck and he knew exactly that was his weak point - of not closing the bedroom door, that Mason had come in with everything and seen them both kissing on the bed. They even tried to disguise the situation, but it was kind of complicated when Liam had been thrown abruptly to the floor, with his hair messed up, and Theo was shirtless, while using a pillow to disguise the erection. Mason only stopped laughing when Liam hit him with a pillow, almost causing him to knock the popcorn on the floor. He wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes and looked at Liam, who rolled his eyes.

“That day was incredible.” Mason said.

Liam agreed with his head, looking back at the screen. He laughed when he saw the scene of two friends trying to kiss each other and Chandler saying he loved Monica. Finally. Liam thought to himself. He also noticed that Mason was quiet with the scene, but he could smell the excitement and curiosity coming from him.

“So, about that conversation of ours.” Mason started and Liam stared at him, with an arched eyebrow “Don't look at me like that. Do you love Theo? Did you guys ever talk about that?”

Liam stopped for a few minutes. Mason had asked him about it the same day he found out about the two of them, when he saw Theo kissing him on the head and running away from the situation as fast as he could. Saying it was kind of obvious that the two of them liked each other. Actually, a little more than just liking.

 _Did he love Theo?_ Liam stopped to think about their story. How he and the chimera had been on that roll since the day at the zoo, where he had made the impulsive decision to kiss the other boy in the car, invite him to spend the night, and then kick him out when he got the call from the hospital about his injured friends. Then in his little gestures of always being close to Liam in the moments he needed most. They repeat the kiss at the hospital when, after Theo took Gabe's pain away, they walked together in silence until the youngest pulled Theo into a hug that turned into a kiss. After that, Liam had called Theo to live with you, as the boy was sleeping in the car and this obviously brought them even closer together. And then, during the last three months, they had developed a secret relationship of the whole pack.

It had started with something casual - or he preferred to pretend it had started as something casual - with them kissing. Kissing gradually increased to other things over time, especially when Theo had begun to sleep in his bed. Now they lay for hours, feeling each other's bodies, Theo leaving chaste kisses on his forehead, Liam squeezing him in his arms when he felt the boy tremble during a nightmare.

And stopping to think, he really loved each other's company, the sound of his laughter, the smile he gave only to himself, especially when the little dimples formed. He loved the way Theo looked at him when he thought the beta was distracted or when he called him by the idiotic nickname _"little wolf”_. And he certainly loved the way he smelled, no matter if it was excitement, happiness, or love. And Liam loved either one of them. _'_ _Cause they were all in Theo and he loved Theo._

He gave Mason a smile, and he rolled his eyes.

“I like the way he smells.”

Mason nodded, because he knew what it meant and knew that Liam wanted to tell about it first for the chimera.He gave one of his malicious smiles in the direction of the blond, hitting him with a pillow afterwards. The two of them laughed and then Liam took revenge, starting a pillow fight.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess is that? hope you guys like and, i don't have sure of how the plataform works so,,, coments are always welcome
> 
> btw we all know that thiam is endgame no matter what :)


End file.
